puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Taguchi Japan
is a group, primarily appearing in the Japanese promotion New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). The group was formed the night after Wrestle Kingdom 11 on January 5, 2017. Starting out as a trio, the stable named Ryusuke Taguchi as their leader, and have gone on to feud primarily with Los Ingobernables de Japon over the IWGP Intercontinental, IWGP Junior Heavyweight and NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championships. The group was formed by Hiroshi Tanahashi, Manabu Nakanishi and Ryusuke Taguchi, and came to include, Dragon Lee, Juice Robinson, David Finlay Michael Elgin, Ricochet and Yoshitatsu. The stable found its roots as a tag team between Tanahashi and Elgin, who had teamed with Robinson in the past. After an eye injury suffered by Elgin, Tanahashi teamed with Nakanishi and Taguchi to capture the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship from Los Ingobernables de Japon. Once Elgin was healed, he was invited into the stable as well, along with Juice Robinson and Ricochet, the latter whom had lost the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship to L.I.J. Their membership was certified when Ricochet teamed with Taguchi and Tanahashi to win the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship on April 4. Concept Taguchi Japan was conceived by New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) in early 2017 after the Wrestle Kingdom 11 in Tokyo Dome when Hiroshi Tanahashi, Manabu Nakanishi and Ryusuke Taguchi defeated Los Ingobernables de Japon (Bushi, Evil and Sanada) for the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship. After the match asked what was going to be their name and who was going to be the leader and Tanahashi stated that he would announce the name. Then the trio would be with Taguchi's blue sunglasses. According to the description of the product created by NJPW employees, the image of Samurai Blue that was blue had the explanation of world so the stable was named "Taguchi Japan". Tanahashi then tweeted the team name that was Taguchi Japan and it was decided that Taguchi would be the leader. Taguchi also suggested a possibility of adding members. In addition of being joined by Michael Elgin and Dragon Lee. Also Jurina Matsui who is a member of Japanese idol girl groups SKE48 and AKB48 was invited to the stable, became a big professional wrestling fan and she would designated the wrestler's with most improved treatment. History On January 5, 2017, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Manabu Nakanishi and Ryusuke Taguchi defeated Los Ingobernables de Japon (Bushi, Evil and Sanada) for the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship. The trio of Taguchi, Tanahashi and Nakanishi eventually became known as "Taguchi Japan". They would later be joined by Michael Elgin and Dragon Lee (who were also feuding with Los Ingobernables de Japon members Tetsuya Naito and Hiromu Takahashi). On February 11 at The New Beginning in Osaka Tanahashi, Nakanishi and Taguchi lost the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions back to Los Ingobernables de Japon (Bushi, Evil and Sanada) for the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship. Later that night Lee unsuccessfully challenged Hiromu Takahashi for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. After the match Taguchi attacked Takahashi and challenged him into a title match for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion. In the main event, Elgin unsuccessfully challenged Tetsuya Naito for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. On March 6 at NJPW's 45th anniversary event, Taguchi unsuccessfully challenged Hiromu Takahashi for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. After the match Kushida challenged Takahashi into a rematch for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship after their match at the Wrestle Kingdom 11 in Tokyo Dome. Later Taguchi Japan would be joined by David Finlay, Juice Robinson, Kushida and Ricochet, with Tanahashi, Ricochet and Taguchi recieving a rematch for the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions. On April 4, Taguchi, Tanahashi and Ricochet defeated L.I.J. for the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship. Four days later Kushida challenged Hiromu Takahashi for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship. The following week, Yoshitatsu joined Taguchi Japan upon his return to NJPW from CMLL. On April 29 at Wrestling Toyonokuni 2017, members of Taguchi Japan and L.I.J. faced off two title matches, which were both won by L.I.J. with Hiromu Takahashi retaining the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship against Ricochet and Tetsuya Naito retaining the IWGP Intercontinental Championship against Juice Robinson. After the match Tanahashi challenged Naito into a title match for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. Members In wrestling * Robinson's Finishing moves ** The Juice is Loose (Snap front facelock drop) ** Pulp Friction (Inverted double underhook facebuster) ** Third Eye ''(Palm strike to opponent's face, with theatrics) ** ''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Clutch (Back mounted cobra clutch) *'Finlay's Finishing moves' **Air Raid Crash (Running over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) **European Uppercut **Prima Nocta (Stunner) *'Elgin's finishing moves' **''Big Mike Fly Flow'' (Diving splash) **''Burning Hammer'' (Inverted Death Valley driver) **Crossface **''Elgin Bomb'' (Spinning sitout powerbomb, usually preceded by a turnbuckle powerbomb) *'Kushida's finishing moves' **''Hoverboard Lock'' (Kimura lock) **''Midnight Express'' (Corkscrew moonsault) *'Nakanishi's finishing moves' **Argentine backbreaker rack **''Dai☆Nakanishi German'' (Bridging delayed high-angle German suplex) **''Hercules Cutter'' (Argentine neckbreaker) **''Mana Bauer'' (Argentine backbreaker rack dropped into a bridging German suplex) **''Uekara Don!'' (Diving overhead chop) *'Lee's finishing moves' **''Desnucadora'' (Vertical suplex powerbomb) **''Phoenix-plex'' (Bridging package fallaway powerbomb) *'Tanahashi's finishing moves' **''High Fly Flow'' (Frog splash) *'Ricochet's finishing moves' **630° senton **''Benadryller'' (Fireman's carry dropped into a roundhouse kick) **''Benadryller 2point'' (Fireman's carry dropped into an overhead kick) **Shooting star press *'Taguchi's finishing moves' **''Dodon'' (Chickenwing facebuster) **''Dodon's Throne'' / Milano-saku Dodon's Throne (Double chickenwing double knee gutbuster) **''Magic Mirror Go!'' (Side headlock rolled forward into a cradle, as a German suplex counter) – 2012–present **''Oh My & Garankle'' (Ankle lock) **Sliding hip attack **''Uradodon'' (Reverse powerbomb) *'Yoshitatsu's finishing moves' *** Land of Rising Knee (Hip toss dropped into a knee lift) *** Pedigree (Double underhook facebuster) *** Roundhouse kick * Entrance music ** "Master of Dropkick" (Taguchi) (NJPW; 2005–2014, 2016–present) ** "Love & Energy" '''by Yonosuke Kitamura (Tanahashi) (2017–present) **"White Ghetto"' by Teenage Rehab (Ricochet) **'"Moon Child"' by May's (Robinson) (2015–present) **'"Unbreakable"' by Yonosuke Kitamura (Elgin) (2015–present) **'"Samurai Rock"' by Yonosuke Kitamura (Finlay) (2015–present) ** '"Kushida Makes You Rock"' by Yonosuke Kitamura (KUSHIDA) (2010–present) ** '"World Famous"' by Yonosuke Kitamura (Yoshitatsu) (2014–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre''' **CMLL World Lightweight Championship (1 time) - Lee *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) Tanahashi, Nakanishi and Taguchi (1) and Tanahashi, Ricochet and Taguchi (1, current) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (2017) References }} Category:Units Category:NJPW Units Category:NJPW teams and stables